Wet Dreams
by eriririri
Summary: The title says it all. Rated M for sex.


A/N: The summary to this story is pretty self explanatory once you read it. And of course, I regret nothing.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like it? Well, enjoy!

"Misaki..." Usagi-san whispered, slightly out of breath.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him through half shut eyes. I hid my smirk as I heard him breathe for more air, but I had to admit I was out of breath, too.

"Could you spread your legs a little bit more...?" he asked, one cold hand on my thigh, the other cold one flat beside my ear, holding himself up. I glanced up at him to see if he was serious or not, and found him staring down at my flushed and naked body like he wanted to devour me right then.

"But... Usagi-san..." I started, but the moan that came from between my lips when he moved more cut me off. I squirmed under him, biting my lip. I covered my face with my hands. "Nn..."

"Oh?" he said, a smirk in his chuckle. He moved more, making more small moans come from my lips. "What's this, Misaki?" He leaned forward to push farther, pressing his lips against my ear. "Don't hide it," he whispered, thursting more.

I kept my face hidden, those stupid little moans escaping my lips. He nuzzled and kissed at my hands, telling me not to hide my face; but did I listen to him? No. I will forever keep my face hidden if I had to, and I told him so in between moans and gasps.

"Oh really, now?" he whispered teasingly, licking my ear. He chuckled as I twitched and nodded my answer at his question. "Well, I will have to change that." He began to move and push harder, gripping my sides with a (surprisingly) gentle grip.

I pressed my hands, hard, against my face; biting my lip so I wouldn't moan. I refuse to moan.

"Come now, Misaki, let me hear you moan."

I shook my head as the pushing and moving got a little more gentle. But the slowness of his moves, as he knew, always made me more... sensitive?

"Usagi...san..." I breathed as he moved. I heard him chuckle, yet again, as I felt the end near. "A-Anymore... of that... and I'm gunna come..."

"Just uncover that erotic face of yours and I'll stop."

"Baka Usagi, you're a liar."

"Aren't I?" he whispered, removing my hands by force. He put his lips against mine quickly, then moved his face to the place where my neck and shoulder meet.

The end was far too close.

I squirmed again; he pushed some more, and oh, it was so so close, so so so close, and...

"USAGI-SAN!" I shouted, sitting straight up in bed. I looked around like a manic, only to find I was in my room not naked and flushed and sweaty in my landlord's bed with him on top of me, whispering those words in my ear.

I narrowed my eyes, looking down at my hands. Was that... a wet dream? I asked myself. My narrowed eyes widened as I felt the wetness in my pajama bottoms. I quickly threw the blanket off me, looked down, and there it was the evidence that that was a wet dream.

"Would you like me to clean that up for you, Misaki?" Usagi-san's voice asked. I heard a definite smirk in his voic WAIT! My head snapped up, and there he was, standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"O-Oh!" I said nervously, fidgeting. I glanced around the room with no reason to, willing my eyes to lay off on the wideness. "W-What do you mean, Usagi-san? I just, uh, spilled water on me." I smiled up at him, rubbing the back of my head. Poor excuse, I know, but maybe it'll keep him at bay...

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too," he nodded, raising a brow and focusing his attention on the wet spot on my pants.

"Am not," I said more forcibly, my face getting redder.

"Then why'd you scream my name for?" he asked, that smirk on his face yet again. "Because you spilled some water on you and you wa ?"

I nodded. "Yes. Yep. That's why."

"Then take off your pants," he said, walking towards me in that high-and-mighty way. His hand trailed up to his tie, loosening it.

"WHAT?" I screamed, backing away to the head of my head.

"You didn't let me finish, Misaki," he laughed, kneeling on the foot on my bed. He hoisted himself up, crawling towards me. "I was going to say: 'and you wanted me to clean it up,' and since you nodded..." He tilted his head, cocking a brow.

What happened next happened so fast I couldn't prevent it.

He put his hands on either side of my inner thighs, forcing my legs wider apart. He licked the wet spot, tightening his grip on my legs so I wouldn't move. "Doesn't taste like water to me..."

"Baka Usagi!" I yelled, pushing his head back with my hand. He laughed, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"Your wet dream was about me, wasn't it, Misaki?" he teased, one eye closed as he scooted closer. He began kissing my neck, trailing his hands over me.

"St-Stop, Usagi-san," I told him, trying to back away more, but the wall wouldn't let me. I could feel my skin get hot beneath Usagi-san's touch. "You... you have a manuscript to work on, don't you?"

"I can always do that later," he answered, nuzzling and nipping at my neck. "I feel like some Misaki right now."

"W-What?" I said in an unbelievable tone. I tried to wiggle away from him, but his grip got tighter and tighter as I moved more and more. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," he told me, smirking up at me. "I'm going to push you on my bed, strip off some of our clothes, then just tease and prob and have you begging to hav "

"SENSEI!" Aikawa's voice said from the first floor. She sounded angry, but I was incredibly glad that she was stomping her way up here. "GET BACK DOWN HERE AND WRITE THIS MANUSCRIPT! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Usagi-san cursed under his breath, leaning away some. Then he turned back to me. He gave me a peck on the lips, patted the wet spot. "Go clean yourself up. We'll continue this tonight." He smiled at me as he scooted off the bed to make his way down stairs.

I glared at the back of his silver-haired head. I caught a glimpse of my clock in the corner of my eye, which read that it was almost eleven fifteen. I thanked the Heavens it was the weekend, and a day off from work.

I stayed like that, on my bed, for about another five minutes. Only after I was sure he was downstairs did I get up, 'clean myself up,' and make my way downstairs to cook.

When I came downstairs after... cleaning... myself up, I found Usagi-san and Aikawa sitting opposite each other, like usual, as they (more like Aikawa) go over manuscripts.

I watched from the corner of my eye as I washed, dried, and put away dishes. Aikawa would occasionally shake her head, then nod right after. She'd tap her finger to her lips, laugh at what she read, and all the usual stuff. Usagi-san would watch her, raise his brow at her reactions. He'd stare at me and what I was doing, let his eyes wonder on my body, probably imagine what he'd do to me if Aikawa hadn't been over.

I shook my head mentally, turning on my heel to put plates in the cabnets. I refused to let that, and the wet dream, wonder in my mind. I decided to put my mind on other things. "What would you like for lunch, Usagi-san?"

"Octopus weiners..." I heard him mutter, paper shifting from one hand to the other.

"Again?" I asked, turning to let him see the you've-gotta-be-kidding-me expression on my face. "This would be the third day in a row, you know."

"Oh, I know," he smirked a little and nodded, giving a paper back to Aikawa's waiting hand. "But I just love Misaki's w "

"Eeew, sensei," Aikawa said suddenly, wiping her hand on her pants leg. I thanked her for interrupting his sentence, because I knew all too well what he was going to say.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up at her with a blank expression. "Ah, I'm sorry. Was my finger... wet?" He glanced up at me when he said the last word. "All I did was bite my fingernails."

"Yes," she spat, glaring at him. "Yes, it was." She went back to reading the manuscript, her eyes going back and forth quickly as if she wanted to get it over with fast.

Usagi-san leaned back into the sofa, crossing his arms. "Truly, Aikawa. I'm sorry." he said, sarcasm in his voice; because we should all know by now Usagi-san is never actually "truly" sorry. "It was really wet, wasn't it?" he asked her, looking at me with a taunting expression.

I cleared my throat loudly, turning my narrowed eyes to his. He smiled innocently at me, raising his brows. "Stop that," I mouthed to him. "But it's too fun," he mouthed back. "I don't care. Stop," I mouthed right back. There was a pause in our mouthed-conversation. "Then admit it was a wet dream. About me," he mouthed, licking his lips. "No," I mouthed forcibly. "Then I'll just have to make sweet, hot, sweaty, kinky love to you tonight."

With that, I looked away, my lips pursed. I didn't look at him while I made lunch. I didn't look at him when I told him that lunch was ready to be eaten. I didn't look at him as Aikawa got up, stretched, and told him that that was enough for the day. She gathered her things, walked to the door, and told Usagi-san that he'd better work on more ideas for his next book (I wondered if it was one of those yaoi ones again).

A few moments passed in silence. I began to think that he'd feel how angry I am and just scuttle off to his little study to work on those ideas.

But wasn't that just wishful thinking?

He marched his way over to me, but I was so angry that I didn't move. He picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder. And, of course, I began kicking and screaming, hitting whatever I could reach.

"Put me down!" I yelled, wiggling around. I hit his back with force, hoping that he'd get some kind of cramp and let me go. "Down, I said! DOWN!"

"No no, Misaki. I said I'd make sweet, hot, sweaty, kinky love to you tonight, didn't I?" he teased, patting the now-emerging-buldge in my pants. "Plus, by the feel of things, you want some of me tonight."

I squeezed my eyes shut, kicking my feet as he kept patting. "But it's not night yet!" I pointed to the window, thrashing as he held me still over his shoulder. "See? There's still sun out there!"

A pause as he checked his watch. "It's just six o'clock. That's good enough for me. Love making is always better at six o'clock, don't you agree?"

"No, I do not!" I screamed, flicking him, pinching him.

"Oh, pinch me again," he said, a smile in his voice.

I shook my head vigorously as he kicked open his bedroom door. I couldn't help but get harder as images of my wet dream came back into my mind.

He threw me on his soft and fluffy bed, took off his white-as-can-be shirt and threw it over his shoulder. He hovered over me on all fours, slipping his hand up my shirt.

"C'mon..." I said loudly, covering my face with my hands. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"You want this that bad, Misaki?" he teased, then laughed as he slipped that hand in my pants. He worked slowly, which ticked me off. "I almost want to make you wait."

I couldn't help but moan from the way his hand moved. I squirmed, but that didn't help at all. I heard him un-do his pants, then he began sliding off my clothes.

Just as he got everything situated, he leaned his mouth to my ear. I covered my face with my forearm, biting my lip so the moans wouldn't escape. But they did.

"Oh, Misaki," he whispered, teasing me (literally). He chuckled as I came, kissed my lips and forced my mouth open so I'd moan. "I love you."

"Shut up!" I said, shuddering. "Don't whisper that in my ear, you stupid perverted Usagi!"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. He suddenly stopped the teasing. I looked up at him, surprise and confusion probably all over my face and all in my eyes. Was he done with me already, I thought?

"I'm not done with you, so don't you dare think that, Misaki," he told me, winking. He pushed his silver hair from his eyes, looking at me as those violet eyes smothered me with excitement. "Since it is only six o'clock, I've settled you with some teasing." He got up, stretched, and buttoned his pants back up.

"Wh..."

"Don't fret, though." He shook his head, leaning over to kiss me again. "We will continue this in a few hours."

"What the hell?" I screamed, throwing his favorite pillow at his bare back as he walked to the door.

"And that's a promise," he bid, shutting the door behind him.

I didn't bother getting up. I didn't care if he locked me in as the most teasing guesture of them all. I laid back down, furious about my reaction and his promise. I fixed my clothes as to how they were before, not caring as I felt wetness.

I think I drifted off a bit, because I opened my eyes to feel Usagi-san's hands drift over my now bare skin. He whispered sexual things in my ear, teased me even more.

And, about that promise? He definitely fulfilled it.

A full week after Usagi-san fulfilled his promise to the fullest (which I was half mad - half happy about, but I'd never admit the second part), I began cleaning the living room. It was truly a mess, because apparently, he'd finished that manuscript/idea assignment Aikawa got on his case about doing.

I picked up wrappers, random trash items. As I vacummed the floor, I noticed a familiar looking book cover design. "Hm?" I said to myself. I bent, picked it up, and looked at the cover.

It was a damn boys-love book. Just as I thought. I knew I shouldn't have, but I looked through it. And continued. And.. continued.

My eyes... read this: "Akihiko walked up the stairs quickly after he heard Misaki's cry. He did not know what kind of cry that was supposed to be, but he thought it didn't sound good but, somehow, it did?"

I skipped a couple of pages. My temper was rising. Surely... Usagi-san didn't...

"Akihiko picked Misaki up over his own shoulder, walking at a fast pace to his bedroom as Misaki beat on his back. He threw Misaki on the bed, making him moan and groan and everything in between with just a mere touch to his erec ."

I stopped there and muttered, "He did." I narrowed my eyes at the book cover. I narrowed my eyes at the words I just read. Of course, I thought to myself. Of course he would do that. I gripped the book tighter in my hands, marching up the stairs.

I kicked open his door although I knew fully well he was sleeping. "USAGI-SAN!" I screamed, throwing the boys-love book, that was about us, at his chest as he sat up sleepily.

"What now?" he asked, drowsiness covering his tone.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the problem is that you are STILL using me in those damn bo "

"Shush, Misaki," he whispered, standing on his knees in his bed. "It just all came to me, you know? Besides the fact that Aikawa encourages my ideas. Our love-making inspiries me. You should feel ho "

I turned around on my heel, shaking my head, ignoring his words; until I felt his hand curl on my shoulder, yanking me back into his embrace.

"Baka Usagi!" I yelled, fidgeting. He walked on, still, and threw me on his bed yet again. "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked as his hands wondered off to where I couldn't see. "H-Hey, you damn w-where are you putting your hands?"

"Oh, Misaki," he laughed. "You know exactly where." He put pressure against my most sensitive place, giving me a hint even though I already fully knew where his hand was.

Damn him. One of these days... I swear...

"Now, Misaki," he continued, interrupting my thoughts. "Could you spread your legs for me?" His voice was seductive. Why does this man always make me feel this way? It makes me want to scream.

"But... why...?"

"Becuase I'm going to make love to you again." He smiled down at me, teasing and probbing. He could tell that I was going to protest that it was too soon, or that it was too early, so he said, "After all, love-making is great at noon, don't you agree?"

And before I could say that he was an idiot and that it wasn't, he began to prove it to me slowly and easily. 


End file.
